Siren's Call
|Zone Name=Siren's Call |Zone Map=Map_SirensCall.jpg |Type of Zone=PvP Zone |Level Range=20-30 |Trainer=''none'' |Task Force Contact=''none'' |Event=Bounty, Hotspots |Exploration Badges=Broad Shoulders, Hangman, Piratical, Politician |Plaques=Swashbuckler III |Enemies=Arachnos, Clockwork, Longbow, Sky Raiders, Tsoo, Warriors |Connecting Zones=Steel Canyon Sharkhead Isle |Lines=''none'' |VidiotMaps File=sirens_call }} __toc__ Overview Randall the Cunning wasn’t a very good pirate. He’d been driven off and repelled at sea over a dozen times, and had never taken a good prize in his decade-long career in and around the Rogue Isles. But he was clever. And mean. When the French cracked down on the pirates of the isles, Randall headed inland. On the northeastern shores of what would later become Paragon City, the pirate found a small village called Fossburg. Randall hid his ship and pretended to be a captain of the "Colonial Coastal Defences." His men were his crew, and the "Captain" said he’d been sent to erect a lighthouse along Fossburg’s dangerous shoals. The locals shrugged, put their backs into it, and created a lighthouse exactly where Randall told them to. Randall had been trained as an engineer and did in fact know what he was doing. But the lighthouse wasn’t designed to steer ships clear of the rocks—it was designed to lure them onto it from the larger cities across the bay. After many a terrible wreck, the villagers finally caught on to the ruse. Randall’s crew was captured and hanged. Randall himself escaped, along with most of his treasure, and was never seen again. Fossburg was ever after called Siren's Call, after the sirens of Greek myth that lured ships to their doom. Its name was officially changed when the area was incorporated into Paragon City decades later. Sunburst and the Aeon Bomb In 2004, the War Walls in the northeastern corner of the Siren’s Call were demolished by a massive blast. A relatively new hero known as Sunburst chased a small-time crook out to the docks. The crook stole a small boat and Sunburst pursued. The hero had often had trouble controlling his incredible powers, and according to witnesses on the Gazdul oil rig, literally went supernova and exploded while trying to stop the thief’s boat. A tragedy to be sure, but far worse was that Sunburst destroyed Siren’s Call’s War Walls. Since then, villains from the Rogue Isles have been trickling in. There are far worse dangers confronting the good people of Paragon right now, however, so repairing the War Walls has been given low priority. Or perhaps, as some in the press have theorized, it is all a clever trap to lure in the worst of Lord Recluse’s minions. Siren's Call is the second of the four PvP zones, having a level requirement of 20. A hero or villain must be at least level 20 to enter Siren's Call and all characters in this zone will be automatically raised or lowered to level 30 while in this zone. This zone allows heroes and villains to fight each other as a faction. Contacts Regular Contacts * Warzone Agent Brinson Hero contact * Warzone Operative Massey Villain contact Notable NPCs * Siren's Call Security Chief * Arbiter Zone Events * Bounty! Hunt down player enemies and get spendable points for it. The zone will "paint" your assigned target's rough location on the map every so often with a temporary waypoint. * Battle for Siren's Call - Battles between armies of Arachnos and Longbow NPCs at local hotspots determine which faction controls Siren's Call. Control gives a faction access to one or two sets of temporary powers. More detail on both zone minigames in official board PVP Zone Guide. Neighborhoods * Buildville * Fossburg * Randall's Ruins * Talos Park Exploration Badges For a Hero character: For a Villain character: Achievement Badges For 5 real hours spent here, your character will be awarded: For a Hero character: For a Villain character: Historical Plaques * One Swashbuckler Badge monument. Stores * Hero Merchant - He will sell temporary powers depending upon how much heroes control the zone. * Villain Merchant - She will sell temporary powers depending upon how much villains control the zone. Transfer Points * For heroes, there is a gate to Steel Canyon. * For villains, there is a helicopter to Sharkhead Isle. Villain Groups * Clockwork For some reason, the Clockwork spawn in this zone, all of them being level 20. As your character is automatically bumped to level 30 as you enter the zone, they will be grey to any player and there is simply no reason to fight them. Lieutenants and minions can be found here, in the zone between the neighborhoods of Fossburg and Buildville. There is a crossroad where you can find a destroyed Clockwork Paladin. * Arachnos Arachnos is present in great number in this zone. The Villain base has a good number of them for obvious reasons, and great numbers of them will fight in the battle points against the forces of Longbow (more often than not, they lose, unless player villains help them). Small groups or lone individuals can be found in Fossburg as well. Crab Spiders, Drones, Arachnobots, Blood Widows, Fortunatas and Tarantulas spawn in this zone, in Minion, Lieutenant and Boss forms. This includes the elusive Toxic Tarantulas, though they aren't a common sight in the zone. Arachnos forces in this zones will treat Villain player characters as allies. * Longbow The heroic organization Longbow can be seen all over the zone, in the battle points and they can be easily found in Buildville and Talos Park. Longbow will attack any villain group (or villain player) as soon as they enter their aggro range. Foot soldiers are present, as well as special troops such as Spec Ops, Eagles, Nullifiers, flying Chasers and no small number of Wardens. As usual, Longbow forces will treat Hero player characters as allies. * Tsoo The Tsoo in this zone are dangerous. Not only they have Minions (Blue Ink Men), Lieutenants (Ancestor Spirits and Sorcerers) and many kinds of Bosses here, but also these enemies often have skills and attacks their City of Heroes counterparts of the same level in zones such as Talos Island or Independence Port don't have. Be careful if you engage them as a Hero. The Tsoo usually stick to the Villain controled area, near the Villains base, though they can be found in most of the Fossburg neighborhood. This is the only place in all of City of Heroes where a hero can fight Tsoo Blue Ink Men, necessary for a gladiator badge, though they can be found in safeguard and normal missions. * Warriors This is an excellent zone for a Villain player to hunt for the Legionnarie badge (if you are good at PvP, that is), as great numbers of Boss class Warriors can be found here, just wandering around or harassing civilians. Warriors spawn in small groups, and Lieutenants and Bosses are often present. Warriors tend to stick to the hero-controlled zones, such as Buildville, Talos Park and parts of Fossburg. * Sky Raiders The Sky Raiders keep a minimal presence in this zone, in the form of Sky Skiffs. Lone or in pairs, the Sky Skiffs are usually in the Fossburg neighborhood, often fighting against Longbow chasers. PvP Zone Powers The following temporary powers may affect your character while in the Siren's Call zone. Completing missions will either raise you and your allies' powers or lower the enemies' powers. Impassioned +Damage (All Damage) You have been impassioned by the work of your fellow adventurers. Your attacks now deal more damage. Galvanized +Resistance (All Damage) You have been galvanized by the work of your fellow adventurers. You now have increased damage resistance. Enfeebled -Damage (All Damage) You have been enfeebled by the acts of your enemies. Your attacks now deal less damage. Staggered -Resistance (All Damage) You have been staggered by the acts of your enemies. You now suffer decreased damage resistance. Notes * See the article on bounty for information on the rewards system operating in Siren's Call. Category:PvP Zones